A Puckett upon a mattress
by HannBurger
Summary: you know the story of the princess and the pea right? well here it is, iCarly-fied. Seddie and Cibby.
1. The Marriage Law

since I'll be studying this movie because I will probably be in the play in a few weeks, I decided to write a seddie story about it. I got the idea while taking a shower. XD well as the great spencer shay once said "I only get my ideas when I'm wet" or somethin like that. XD

disclaimer: I don't own once upon a mattress and iCarly

* * *

><p><em>Many moons ago lived a handsome prince with a gloomy face for he did not have a bride. For the queen, you see, was very picky about whom the prince should marry. She insisted that only a real princess was suitable for her son…<em>

_And so every lady who came to the castle, hoping to wed the prince was given a royalty test… to see if she was a TRUE princess…_

Our story begins in the castle of the royal family, The Bensons. They are currently holding a test for a princess yet again…

The princess seems confident yet afraid as Nevel the wizard walks around her.

"Correct." He says as the whole room sighs with relief and applauded.

"Next." Says Queen Marissa Benson.

"This next question concerns famous rulers…" he continues walking around her. He stops as he opened the scroll containing the next question. "Name three kings."

The princess pondered for a moment. "Three kings…" The princess seems to be nervous. "…uh...King J-John…King Arthur and…and King Ethoret?" Her voice went up slightly as to making it seem like her answer was a question.

"Correct." Nevel says. The court applauded.

The princess smiled at Prince Fredward.

"See Mom? I told you she was the best one yet, Can I marry her now?" Prince Fredward pleaded.

"Oh not yet, Freddibear, not yet, there's still one more question." Queen Marissa told him. "Wizard…" she said as she urged him to continue.

"I can't believe none of us can get married til the prince does…" Lady Carly said out of the blue to no one in particular.

"What was that?" Queen Marissa asked. The court gasped.

Lady Carly looked at her, slightly shocked that she had heard her. "Oh, I was just stating the marriage law, your majesty," she gave her a nervous smile and curtsey.

"Oh, well then perhaps you could state it for the entire court. Lady Carly," Marissa told her.

"Yes, the marriage law-" Marissa cut her off.

"Louder."

"The marriage law," she said a little louder than her first attempt. "Throughout the land, no one may wed til Fredward shares his Marriage bed." Lady Carly announces.

Prince Fredward pouts slightly. He didn't want to be called Fredward, he wanted to be called Freddie, but his mother is just so stubborn that she insists on calling him Fredward. Although sometimes he calls her "Freddibear" but that's even worse.

"Good," Queen Marissa then turned back to Nevel "Continue…"

"This last question has four parts, it concerns a famous man who's known as the Knight of the Red Cross," He opens the scroll once again. "One, what was his name? Two, what beast did he slay? Three, how many rows of teeth did the beast have and what kind? And Four, what was the middle name of the daughter in law of the bestfriend of the blacksmith who forged the sword that killed the beast?"

"Alright then," the princess started. "One, Saint George," The court gasped in anticipation. "Two, the dragon," another gasp from the court. "Three, twelve rows of teeth made of iron." Another gasp. Prince Freddie smiled as Queen Marissa stared her slightly angry. "Four…could you repeat the last question?"

"Middle name, Daughter in law, bestfriend, blacksmith," Nevel simply said as he turned the hourglass beside him upside down.

"Right, right I-I know this, uhm…" The princess thought about it.

"Tick-tock, Tick-Tock," the queen says mockingly.

King John Benson, the mute king glared at the queen although she didn't notice.

"It was…AIDA!" the princess almost yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Nevel expectantly.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, so close, but the actual answer was Aida." Nevel said 'Aida' in a different pronunciation. "Thanks for playing," he says with a smile.

The princess looked shocked, she almost had it right. Everyone in the court said "Aw," sadly and they meant it.

"Oh, what a shame, you do show aptitude my dear, and cleanliness, I can give you that but remember blood will tell and yours didn't tell us quite enough." She says in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"For a princess is a delicate thing, delicate and dainty as a dragon fly's wing, you can recognize a lady by her elegant hair, but a genuine princess is exceedingly rare…" she sang. "Goodbye, good luck and get out." She said to the princess. The princess burst into tears and ran off.

"These emotional outbursts are so tiresome," She said dramatically.

King John suddenly started playing a yoyo that extended up to Queen Marissa.

"JOHN!" she said angrily. " If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, I will NOT have you playing these foolish games and making and absolute idiot of yourself," He pulled back the yoyo. "It. Just. Isn't. DIGINIFIED. Even though you are unable to speak you are still the king and it's up to you to set a proper example for the court!" She looked over at the Jester/Translator for the king, Spencer, who was mocking the queen. "As for you Jester, I would appreciate it if you stop encouraging him, you're just as bad as he is," she groaned. "The things I have to put up with around here, if it weren't for me this kingdom will fall apart; it would absolutely go to pieces." She said as she took the arm of Nevel the wizard who escorted her down from her throne.

"Don't dilly dally Fredward, darling, it's almost time for your Cocoa and your tick bath later after that." She said looking back over to Prince Freddie and the proceeded to walk out of the courtroom.

Prince Freddie nodded and looked over to his dad. He winked at him reassuring him that everything will be fine as he followed his Mom out.

As Queen Marissa and Prince Freddie had their cocoa, the queen noticed Freddie's expression. He was sad.

"Alright, what is it?" Marissa asked her son.

"I'm beginning to think that you don't want me to get married." Freddie explained.

Marissa looked shocked. "Don't want you to get married? Fredward don't you trust me?"

"Of course but-"

"Then how can you say such a thing? I want you to get married, why only this morning I was telling your father 'John, I want that boy to get married'. "

"But then why can't I-"his mother cut him off again.

"Of course he didn't say anything, he never does, and yet I don't want you to worry your tiny little head over the fact that your father and I don't get along and never have, but he may be a mean, stupid, selfish, dreadful, rotten man, but he's still your father and I want you to respect him. There's only one person who really cares about you, and your future," she stands up and makes her way to Freddie. "And that's what I'm talking about now, YOUR FUTURE. Freddibear you can't just marry anybody, she has to be someone suitable, someone good enough and sweet enough, smart enough, for my good, nice, sweet, smart little baby boy." She cooed. "And she has to be a genuine princess, of the royal blood just as I was." She sighed then hugged Freddie. "That's what you really want, huh, sweetheart, someone like me? Of course you do." He let go of him. "Just remember this, if you search the whole wide world over, you'll never quite find another, there's no place like your mother," she says. "Now stand up cause it's time for your tick bath, Freddibear." The Queen walked out of the pantry leaving Freddie groaning to himself, he hates tick baths.

* * *

><p>Reviews please. :D<p> 


	2. Sir Gibson the immaculate

I apologize in advance if Gibby wasn't gibby enough in this chapter, It's really hard to convert him into a responsible knight. At first I wanted Cibby but then I think it's be best if I changed the knight but I'll only pair Carly up with Gibby or any guy named "John" but sadly it became the King's name and that'd be too weird.

I don't own any of them.

* * *

><p>Lady Carly hurriedly ran to the gardens, only to be surprised by Sir Gibson the immaculate.<p>

"Gibby!" Carly cried as she hugged him. "You missed the test," she says to him.

"Oh you know how my responsibilities keep me busy,"

"She failed," Carly said

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Oh, bad luck,"

"Gibby, I want to get MARRIED,"

"Of course Carly," He said as he led her over to one of the benches. "Just as soon as Prince Freddie shares his Marriage bed,"

"Before that," Carly pleaded.

"But then that would be breaking the law," He sighed "How can you expect me, Sir Gibson the immaculate, keeper of order and business, future prime minister of the land, to break the law? Nothing is and can be more important than the law,"

"Not even love?" Carly asked innocently.

Gibby chuckled at her, "Aren't you the silly one, Yes." He took her hand "Love is important, and if a princess is not found by the next few months, I will go out and find one myself, or I don't deserve to wear my spurs,"

"Yeah about that…" Carly started nervously. "DO you remember the Royal joust you won just last week?"

"Yeah,"

"We had a picnic later under the spreading oak and after that you took my hand and danced with me, do you remember that day?"

"Yes of course, how could I forget?" He smiled at her only she didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I-I'm going to have a baby,"

Gibby was shocked to hear this.

"So a princess must be found for Freddie soon, or I'll have to leave,"

"Uh…" Gibby was in total shock.

"I know this looks bad, your reputation will be ruined, we'll both be run out of court," Gibby couldn't believe what he was hearing; he couldn't have his reputation ruined. That means he is to go back to what he was before. A random bystander who had nothing and is often shirtless. He got his Sir Gibson title when he rescued Lady Carly from her impending doom, which is another story all together.

"Just say the word Gibby and I'll go away, by myself, forever…" No way, this can't be happening, I love Carly.

"No!" He cut her off. "You'll stay here, why should we suffer all our lives just because of one moment of weakness?"

"Oh, Gibby," She said as she flung herself into his arms.

"I'll leave today to find a princess for Freddie," He looked at her stomach for a split second, and then looked back at her. "Everything's gonna be alright,"

(A/N: This is the part where they're supposed to sing a song called "in a little while" and that is the song I'm using for my audition, I'm gonna sing a duet. Lol. Sorry bout this.)

Sir Gibby went straight to the room of Prince Freddie, knocked twice before coming in. His mother was instructing the workers on how to give Freddie a proper body clothing inspection.

"How many times do I have to tell you people how to inspect my freddibear's clothes? I swear I think I'm the only person with brains in here." The Queen complained. "Sir Gibson?" She said while looking over to Sir Gibby.

"Gibby!" Freddie said happily, they were actually great friends even though Freddie was a prince and he was a knight.

"Your Majesty, I have come to ask permission to find a princess," Sir Gibby said.

"No," The queen simply said.

"But Mom-"

"No, no, no, all of the eligible ladies have all failed, so we have to just wait for their little sisters to grow up, and that will take years," Marissa explained.

"I would like to ask permission to go to the north,"

"North?"

"Into the mountains,"

"Into the mountains?"

"Across the bad lands,"

"Across the bad lands?" The queen said with a bemused expression.

"And into the marsh lands where the beautiful swamp lily grows,"

"Marsh lan- Are you nuts? I would never let my son anywhere near someone from-"

"Please Mom?" Freddie begged.

The queen looked at her son, "Aw, how can I refuse? Alright then, you have my permission,"

"Thank you, your majesty, I promise I won't fail you," Sir Gibby said with a smile on his face.

"I seriously doubt that," The queen muttered.

"Did you say something, mom?" Freddie asked.

"Oh nothing, Freddibear,"

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is short. We'll get to meet Sam in the next chapter. Reviews please? :D<p> 


	3. Samantha of Icolmkill

Sorry if I just updated now. :/ I've been through loads of stuff the past couple of weeks plus rehearsals have started. So here is chapter 3 enjoy. :D

I don't own anything.

"Why can't you be more like Melanie?" Queen Pamela Puckett of Icolmkill told her daughter Samantha.

Samantha Puckett or Sam as she would prefer it was one of the two princesses of the swamp since Queen Pamela had twins.

Her sister Melanie Puckett has been already chosen by a prince in their neighboring kingdom, their wedding was last month.

Sam hated how her Mother always compared her to Melanie; she just can't accept that they were different.

"Your Highness, there's a knight who's asking for a Princess outside," A servant said as he entered the royal throne room. Which was Wet and moist and moss-filled, since they were at a swamp.

"What is his purpose?" The Queen asked.

"He says that he's looking for a princess to bring back to his Kingdom to wed their prince,"

"Bring him in," She says

"Certainly you're Majesty" The servant said before he went out of the throne room.

Sir Gibson entered the room and introduced himself.

"Your Majesty, I'm Sir Gibson the immaculate and I have come to these parts of the land to seek a princess to be wed to our prince,"

"My Daughter Princess Samantha will gladly take this opportunity, right Samantha?"

Sam thought about it, if she'd reject this offer then she wouldn't hear the end of her. And she thinks it might also be a chance to get away from her even for just a little while.

"That sounds wonderful; I'll gladly come with you to meet the Prince,"

"Alright then, it's all settled, we'll be leaving in 2 hours," Sir Gibson said.

Queen Pam took hold of her Daughter's Arm. "I need you to be on your best behavior, alright Samantha?" She says threateningly.

"Yes, Mother." She said through clenched teeth.

Sir Gibson and The other knights have stopped for their 2nd pit stop, they needed to feed the royal horses and apparently they were feeling a little hungry too.

In the carriage, Samantha was staring off into the distance while eating the pieces of fruit given to her.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" Sir Gibson asked.

"Oh, what, huh?" Samantha snapped back to reality. She was devising a plan in her head on how to runaway and start a new life, anything to get out of being a princess and her mother.

"Oh, yeah, fine." She said in monotone.

"You don't seem as eager as any of the other princesses brought to our kingdom," Gibby pointed out.

"There are OTHER princesses?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, all of them failed,"

"They failed what?"

"The queen gives them a test o see if she is suitable for her son,"

"Isn't this supposed to be his choice?"

"The queen doesn't let him choose actually,"

"Wow, that's absurd, well why are you trying to find him a wife even if his mother rejected so many?"

"Because if he marries, the people in our kingdom will have a chance to marry too,"

"Wow, wait, so you can't marry unless prince mama's boy marries?"

"Yes, and we're praying that you might be the princess that will settle all of this,"

"Wow, I don't even know if I'll like this prince, "

"Oh, but you'll like him, I've known him for five years and we've been the best of friends, He's a fine man indeed don't worry,"

"Well,"

"Please your highness?" Samantha thought to herself, she wasn't heartless. She'll give this marriage thing a shot, for the people. But if this prince is a fool then there's nothing more she could do but go through with running away.

"Alright, " Samantha pondered for a moment. "Hey, I'm getting a feeling that you have a story behind all this, about why you're doing all this,"

Gibby looked at her for a moment then sighed. "I'm in love,"

"With?"

"A lady, her name is Carly, Lady Carly,"

"Wow I'd never thought a prissy guy like you would ever fall for a Lady, Anyway Carry on"

"She's she's- words cannot describe her,"

"Wow,"

"Why do you say wow so often?"

"You want me to say "Ew"?"

"No, "Wow" is good,"

"Good,"

That ended their little chat as they started going again.

A few more days later…

"Sir Gibson is back!" A guard announced.

Prince Freddie stood up excitedly and headed for the draw bridge.

Queen Marissa along with Nevel the Wizard came out to the draw bridge as well.

The ladies and gentlemen of the court, the maids, the knights, everyone came to see the new princess.

When the bridge has finished being pulled down, they expected Sir Gibson to walk in with the princess but instead he was nowhere to be found. Then they heard grunting.

"Phew, that's one huge moat you got there, I'm surprised you don't have any crocodiles swimming in it," Princess Samantha hauled herself up the castle from the moat.

"YOU SWAM THE MOAT?" The queen asked obviously angry and surprised.

"She couldn't wait for the drawbridge, your majesty." One knight explained.

"YOU SWAM THE MOAT?" The Queen repeated.

"It's no big deal, Where I come from, we swim a lot, and oh there's a nice little draft over here so I'll be dry in no time," then her stomach grumbled. "Wow I'm hungry; let's get this over with shall we? Is it you?" She asked while pointing to the knight to her left.

"No," he said.

"You?" she said to the knight to her right. The Lady beside him held onto him possessively.

"Nope,"

"Calm down!" Samantha told the Lady next to him.

"You? You? You?" She asked almost all of the knights she saw.

"Hey I-I'm Fr-"Freddie began but was cut off by the queen who pulled him by his ear.

"NO NO NO," she said.

"Yeesh, where is the "lucky" guy anyway?" I'm waiting." She said while sitting unlady-like on the steps of the castle.

"I mean normally I'm not like this, I'm actually terribly shy, and-"Her Stomach grumbled. "Gosh, I'm hungry can I get some food here?" she yelled. "Now where was I oh yeah, and I'm-oh, food travels fast around here, well I'm open to trying new things so here goes," She took a huge un-princess like bite to a piece of ham. "Oh my goodness, what is this stuff? It tastes so good!" she said with her mouth full. The crowd gaped at her.

"YOU. SWAM. THE. MOAT?" The queen asked once more.

"Can't you say anything besides "you swam the moat?"" Samantha asked her rudely.

"Do you expect me to believe that you're a genuine princess? Why you're just rude, unlady-like, wretched moat swimming-"Freddie cut her off.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

"NO!" His mother said.

"So I'm guessing you're the prince?" Samantha asked Freddie.

"Yeah,"

"Well nice meeting you, nub but I have to go now, wouldn't want to get between you and Crazy, uh, I mean your mother,"

"NO WAIT!" Freddie runs to her. "Don't go, you're different from all of the other princesses-"

"She's not a princess!" The Queen interjected.

"But she is your majesty." Sir Gibson said, finally arriving into the scene.

"That one? You jest." Nevel said with a doubtful expression.

"Here are her Papers; Samantha, Princess of Icolmkill, Guardian of Midgard Serpent and Warden of the Marsh lily."

"See mom? She IS a real princess! "Freddie announced happily.

The Queen Scoffed.

"Mooooom, atleast give her a test, please?" Freddie begged.

"Oh alright we'll give that THING a test, also I could prove to you that she ISN'T a real princess." And with that the queen walked inside with the Wizard.

"Oh no! A Test! Oh I'm sorry I'm just pretending to be surprised, I knew this was coming a few days ago." Samantha laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Sir Gibson told me," She said.

"Oh, well then I'm sure you'll do great," Freddie encouraged.

"And your name is?"

"Prince Fredward…the drab. But call me Freddie, please."

"Fredward?" Samantha chuckled. "What kind of name is that?"

The crowd gasped at Samantha's actions.

"Hey it is a pretty silly name isn't it?" He said while laughing along with her. "So I'm guessing your name is Samantha?"

"Please, call me Sam." She told him. "And I mean it." She threatened.

"Okaaay," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Nub," Samantha simply said.

"What's that anyway?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not sure it's as if the universe is calling out to me to call you that," she said as she took another bite of ham. "This tastes like heaven! What is this?"

"Ham. Don't you have that at your kingdom?"

"No."

"Well then enjoy your stay here, we have loads of Ham here even if my mom is a crazy health freak," Freddie smiled. "Want me to show you your room?"

"Can I ride on your back?" Sam asked.

"But you're WET!" Freddie said incredulously.

"Ugh, Fine, I'll walk."

Like it? Hate it? Review! :D


	4. Meet the King

I AM DEEPLY SORRY. A lot has happened lately. I didn't get Larken's part, Rehearsals were sorta vigorous, my love life took off then crashed, the actual play happened and the worst of it all is that school started. :| Oh and plus I'm sick right now. But nobody cares about that right? so ON WITH THE STORY! lol this is slightly longer than all of the other chapters, I think.

about the review saying that Sam should be more "tomboy-ish" I'm not sure about that. I'm trying to make her crazier, wittier and a little bit more rude but I don't know she just doesn't come off as tomboyish to me. I'm just saying. :)

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY: **the words inside the parentheses are actions made by King John since he's mute.

also, I'm writing this according to what I remember from our play, according to the movie and according to the script I have so when you watch the movie and one of these scenes don't come up or is shown in another order that means I didn't follow it all there.

There are 2 characters there based on my two friends who I think like each other and another two that are based from the actual play.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Lady Carly was filled with excitement when she heard that Princess Samantha had indeed arrived; she was half running in the corridors. Which a lady shouldn't do, by the way. She then bumped into King John.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty," She apologized quickly.

(Why are you in a hurry?) King John asked.

"Sir Gibby has returned! And With a Princess for Freddie. She is Princess Samantha, have you seen her by any chance?" She asked.

(No) King John answered.

"Well, I'm sure she's quite lovely and would you believe it? I get to be her Lady in waiting!" She said giddily.

King John smiled at her. (Good luck, my dear)

"Thank you, your majesty. I better get going now," She curtsied.

(Goodbye) And with that Lady Carly walked away.

* * *

><p>Not bad, not bad. Sam thought as she surveyed the room where Prince Freddie brought her to.<p>

"Is this room to your liking?" Freddie asked her.

"Oh, it's not bad, certainly different from where I come from. Our walls were filled with mold,"

Freddie chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious, actually-" Sam was cut off by a group of ladies who went in her room each with a dress in hand.

"Princess Samantha," They all curtsied. "These are the dresses you can change into, we'll just leave them here and you can pick one that you like best" Lady Chelsea told her with a smile. She wanted Freddie to get married as badly as everyone since she was in love with Sir Danny.

"Thank you, oh so where was I?" She asked.

"You said this place, is different from where you come from," Freddie explained.

The ladies seemed to be getting curious about this and asked her.

"What's it like in your kingdom?" Lady Lucille asked

"It's definitely wet, that's for sure. Well for our family at least, we live in the swamp. The less-fortunate people were told to live on the drier parts of Icolmkill, thank goodness I'm not one of them, or else I wouldn't get to keep my pets," Sam explained.

"Oh, you have pets? What kind?" Lady Beatrice asked eagerly.

"Dogs?" Freddie asked.

"Frogs," Sam said while she smirked at them. "Oh and I have this one frog, The new chef thought we were supposed to eat him for dinner so he cut off his leg but then I punched him in the gut. The frog was still alive so now I have a 3 legged frog, his name is Frothy,"

"Oh, that's…interesting" Lady Chelsea tried not to gag.

"Well I try not to brag but…" Suddenly Sam had a faraway look on her face. "I come from the land of a foggy dune, where walking through the meadow in the morning feels like walking through glue,"

The ladies were all oohing and ahhing.

"You can see many beautiful hues of green and gold everywhere especially at break of day, well I only see it sometimes because I like to sleep in but when I wake up early suddenly I tend to walk out and look at the beautiful colors," She sighed. "It also looks beautiful from faraway. The mud was magical, it didn't seem so disgusting to me unlike my sister who hates it. That's why she couldn't wait to get married and live far away from Icolmkill. I could still remember playing out in the mud sometimes and when it's starting to get dark, my mother 's personal servant tells me 'Samantha your mother wants to tell you this "SAMANTHA, YOU BETTER GET IN HERE NOW AND FEED YOUR FROGS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE EATEN BY A DRAGON OUT THERE!" Hurry along now dear.'" She chuckles at her own memory.

"Sometimes I hear them calling me, calling me back as if saying 'Samantha who do you think you are? You are a girl of the swamps, what are you doing there? You have gone too far. ' The voice of the swamp is telling me to give up and go home. But even though it's saying that, I won't because no swamp can tell me what to do. But I shall never forget, that deep down in my heart, there will never be a place as rotten as the swamps of home,"

"Wow." Freddie says in amazement.

Then the Jester popped his head in the room and coughed to Prince Freddie.

"Oh right right, Dad's coming, got it," he says.

"Your Dad? I'm not sure if I want to meet him though, if he's anything like your mother then I don't even want to be in the same wing with him," Sam told him.

"Oh no, my Dad's the complete opposite,"

"Why?"

"He's silent,"

"Ah, well then Come on in your Majesty!" Sam said in the most un-princess like demeanor.

The ladies gasped. They became embarrassed for her.

The Jester accompanied the king inside Sam's room.

The king made hand gestures and Jester translated them.

"Dad, this is Princess Samantha" Freddie introduced. Sam smiles, Freddie elbows her slightly, "oh, right," she muttered quietly, and then she curtsies.

The king gestures.

"The king says thumbs up to finally meet you Crown Samantha," The Jester said, unsure.

"PARDON?" Sam asked befuddled. She didn't quite understand what the jester had meant.

"OOOOOH, Sorry about that he meant Princess Samantha and it's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

King John made some gestures again.

"With all due respect your majesty, I'd rather not translate that," the Jester told him.

Freddie laughed. Sam looked at them confused. "HELLOOO, Still in the room here," Sam said.

"Dad said that he was sorry about Jester, he'd become loony because he was being challenged by a rat and he'd been trying to catch it ever since. He even called it a game named Pak Rat, such a silly name if you ask me," Freddie explained. Sam chuckled.

"Ooh, sounds like fun, I wish I could give it a go sometime," Sam said excitedly.

"Well atleast someone appreciates the game," Jester commented.

They all chuckled at him. The Jester was definitely the funniest man ever. Even if he isn't trying to be.

"Well thank you, I mean THANKS VERY MUCH NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" She shouted.

"He's not deaf, "

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam bit her lower lip from embarrassment.

The King then faced Sam, removed his crown and put it to his heart.

All of the ladies, plus the Jester and Freddie gasped.

"What does that mean?" Sam whispered to Freddie.

"My father never touches his crown to his heart unless he really means it," He explained.

"Alas, madam, the king is mute, or he would speak for himself." The Jester announced. "He is still under a curse cast by an evil witch long ago, before the prince was born,"

"A curse? Cool!" Sam said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Uh, I mean…" she laughed nervously. "…a curse? " She acted like Melanie whenever she was devastated.

"The curse states that King John shall not speak unless the mouse devours the hawk," The Jester declared.

"Is that a riddle?" Sam asked.

"Why yes it is," The Jester answered.

"Well I'm not much of a help there, I'm bad with riddles. But maybe you could get a huge mouse and a little hawk?"

"Yeah, we tried that before but the Hawk bit Dad and…" Then King John suddenly turns his back on everyone.

"NO NO NO, Your Majesty, No need to show them the scar on your buttocks," The Jester said quickly.

"Oh dear Chiz," Sam then covered her eyes.

"Anyway…" Freddie continued. "The mouse ran away thus…"

"Pakrat." Sam, Freddie and The Jester all said in understanding.

"Goodness, I hate that mouse," The Jester said.

"Well then, it's certainly a pleasure meeting the both of you, I already had the pleasure of meeting _Her _Majesty," She grimaced.

The king makes an "annoyed-by-the-queen-too" look on his face, agreeing with Sam thoughts.

Sam laughs. "I know right?"

The king gestures again.

"Well the king says goodbye now, your highness," The jester bows. "Princess," He bows again. They both wave goodbye and walk away.

"Well Frednub, I certainly do like ALMOST both your parents," She chuckled.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Like it? REVIEWWW? Hate it? REVIEWWW? Like Pies? THEN BAKE ONEE oh and bake me one too. lol.<p>

I am so psyched to write about the next chaper, it's going to be when Carly finally meets Sam until The Spanish Panic.

Skidouche I'm out.


End file.
